


Avengers: What is real?

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight of earth (Midgard) Loki winds up being punished by being turned mortal and forced to be under the watchful eye of the Avengers while keeping him safe from the humans who wish for him to be dead after what he did.</p>
<p>Find out soon...just read the story, I swear it's better than any summary I can make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers: What is real?

**Author's Note:**

> (This is mostly about Tony/Loki, though it won't be that easy while Steve wants Tony, but Hulk wants Steve. Who says love is easy? Hope you like it. Warning there may be a bit of violence or self harm, but not too graphic. I am currently sick and can't imagine anything with violence too much in it as far as blood goes. So you're safe for now.
> 
> ~Queenie)

Tony struggled to sit up against the brick wall that he had reached while running. This wasn't like what he had expected to happen, and forgetting his suit at home just wasn't like him at all. Tony never forgot his suit, not once, and if he made it through all this, he would never forget it again. Even though he was the billionaire playboy philanthropist who was also known as Iron Man. A protector of the world with the other Avengers by his side. There were still haters out there, those who wanted more than just paint to come to them (The Avengers).

Those who wanted them dead for introducing super beings into the world. For bringing unstoppable evil into their lives to harm or kill them (humans). Looking up at the full moon he saw above him through a few clouds passing it by, but no stars tonight. Tony sighed feeling the pain in his lower side. He was sure glad that the idiot who stabbed him wasn't smart enough to aim for the arteries. Though he had gotten stabbed a few times. That is what he gets when caught off guard by a beautiful woman who wanted to go out and have a drink with him.

"Well...this is not what I expected..." Tony spoke to himself talking more about what happened. After getting into a fight with a few thugs who cornered the woman and himself. Though she was the one to land the first punch and by that time he realized it was all just a trap. The cool, early autumn hair rustled past him. Seeing as it was almost midnight out and no one would bother looking for him. Not since staying out all night long or staying up all night was something he always did. Tony winced at the pain, his body throbbed all over remembering what he had went through.

_Sitting at a bar at a dance club. Tony sipped his whiskey with ease keeping his sunglasses on because of the bright lights in the room. "You're Tony Stark, oh wow, I've always wanted to get to know you." Tony heard a beautiful woman's voice say as he looked her over. She leaned on the bar counter staring right at him with her chocolate eyes. She had black hair to her waist, it looked quite soft which meant she took care of it. He could smell the expensive perfume on her body. As she was wearing a short black mini dress halter with matching heels. Her skin was tan, but not too much to make it look fake. It was obvious she was looking for some attention and Tony wasn't about to refuse it. Tony started talking to her finding out her name was Miranda and she had a beautiful mind as well as body._

After awhile of talking and drinking they made their way outside to an alley way. Now Tony Stark had more pride than to do anything in the alley way with anyone. She just wanted to do one little thing before they got stuck in a cab for a ride home. So he decided for once to let her, it wouldn't be the first time in an alley way with a beautiful woman. It had just been quite some time, many years since the last time something like this happened. Though it went sour when she pushed him against the wall decking him. Other men in the same group walked over to them with smiles on their smug faces. One of them grabbed her arm. "Alright Mira, time for you to go home before your big brother kills us for keeping you out this late. Kyson take her home." one of the hooded guys called out pushing her into another guy.

"Yea yea, I know, I would laugh when he does." She wasn't even wobbling which meant he was doing all the drinking. That was making him hardly able to walk with how drunk he was. The guys didn't say much except. "Thank you to you, we can't keep our precious earth safe anymore. So now we'll show you what happens when you threaten our lives." It didn't matter if Tony didn't attack them or not. They grabbed his cellphone before he could make a call to Jarvis or anyone. They had thrown it onto the ground stepping on it.

They ganged up on him throwing punches with iron knuckles and steel toe boots as they kicked him. They beat the crap out of him so much that he couldn't hardly feel it after awhile. Even though he did try to fight back they made it harder on him. Eight against one. This wasn't going to go down well and he knew it pretty well. "Heh, is that all you got? Hell, that god Loki should have killed you and your entire family." he spit blood out of his mouth as if he could handle anything else thrown at him. One of the guys pulled out a switch blade and stabbed Tony. Just as soon as he managed to stand up which caught him off guard. Tony hadn't thought about them having weapons.

Tony leaned his head back, he was in no mood to think, and now he didn't want anything to do with woman for a long time. Seeing the moon again he made one final wish. "If I knew they would do this to me, I would have let Loki have his fun with them before all that went down." Closing his eyes he allowed himself to succumb into a deep sleep. Thinking what the newspaper headlines or television news were going to say about him.

[Tony Stark, found dead in alleyway beaten and stabbed. Cause of death, non-stop internal bleeding from a stab wound. Why didn't he make a call for help and was this a set up? A suicide? We'll have more news for you shortly.]


End file.
